


Morning Sex With A Side of Emotions

by WeabooCreature



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Hopefully i didnt fuck it up and made it seem like it's geared towards one gender, anal if you squint, i guess, thigh fucking if you really squint, vaginal if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 15:53:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13744269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeabooCreature/pseuds/WeabooCreature
Summary: By now you could feel his cock throb on you from how long you had kept him pent up. You cupped his cheeks, kissing his forehead then on his lips. “Come on Ali, just a little longer. Hold out for a bit more and it’ll all be worth it. I promise.”This definitely grabbed his attention. “..How much longer?””How close do you think you are-“”If you move those hips one more time I’m going to cum.””Whoa.”





	Morning Sex With A Side of Emotions

**Author's Note:**

> here we go. it's me trying to be emotional and fluffy with some slight angst thrown in. niiiiiccceeeee

Saturday mornings were the perfect times to bother Alistair. During these days he was permanently in his red robe that dragged behind him when he walked, showing off his legs that were covered with bruises and loosing fitting boxers that you swore he has never washed. Your nose scrunches up. Yeah, this was the guy you chose to fuck on the regular. 

For all his dickishness that seemed to never go away, no matter how nice or how many times you sucked his dick, he never changed. You were still contemplating on if that was a good or a bad thing. It made all the moments where he was genuinely nice to you feel special but then again, you shouldn’t feel like that if he could be - you know - a decent person. 

But you stuck by his side for this long so you chose to stick around for a little while longer. You were there for him in the middle of those cold nights with him cradling you as if you would disappear if he ever let you go. You were there for him through the night terrors, coaxing him to relax and take deep breaths as you pet his hair and lovingly kissed his face. It took hours the first time but after a while you noticed that they didn’t happen as often anymore. His self destructive behavior also decreased since you’ve been putting him on a tight schedule to be sober for more than half a day and forcing him to smoke less. 

When he was bitching about it during a car ride while smoking you gave him a simple reply, “Do you seriously want to be wheezing when I’m blowing you or riding your dick hard and I’m pressing down on your chest?” He had thrown the cigarette out the window. 

You glanced over to the nightstand to check where he would place the buds from his last smokes and were happy to see no ashes there. Sure he could have cleaned it before you came over but you would take baby steps to get him better. The man was in his mid thirties— You didn’t want to see what he would look like if he kept life up like he had before you came around. 

Which brings you back to where you two are now with you laying your back against his chest between his legs and his arms wrapped securely around your waist. You could make out the faint freckles that covered Alistair's arms that were hidden underneath arm hair. _‘Need to make him shave this off and make a fucking sweater with it’_ , You thought to yourself and snickered. 

“What’s so funny?” He asked, snapping you out of your thoughts and you shrugged, grinning to yourself. 

“Oh nothing,” You said looking up at him then back to his arms, giving his biceps a light squeeze. “Just admiring you.” 

You felt him tense up under your touch and for a second you were worried that you had overstepped a boundary. He wasn’t used to compliments even when you told him them many times but maybe this one struck a chord with him. Before you could apologize you felt his chest rise followed by a heavy sigh. 

“Admire away.” It came out more like a mumble, almost embarrassed but at that point you were sure you were thinking too much on it. 

Lifting his hand to your lips you planted gentle kisses over his boney fingers. There are faint bruises and redness around his knuckles that never seemed to leave. It wouldn’t surprise you if he had gotten into another fight with how often he showed up at your place for you to patch him up. You sighed, spending a little more care on his knuckles before traveling up his arm. 

Alistair squirmed uncomfortably when you got to the veins of his arms behind his elbow. A frown made its way onto your face. Another side of his life he rarely shared with you was his younger years. He had told you that he had been even more reckless than he was now. You didn’t believe him until he showed you the red blotches on his upper arm with small dots from syringes. The night he showed you he had kept his distance away from you for a few weeks. You think he was ashamed of this part of his life. You landed chaste kisses on the spot before giving affection to his other arm before you made him upset. 

One thing you really appreciate about him is the fact that he works out. A giggle slipped its way out of your mouth as you traced your fingernails up and down his biceps, gently squeezing where he was the most buff. As far as you knew it wasn’t anything too difficult but he had said that he’s been going to the gym for a few good years, slacking off a few weeks at a time so he wouldn't be overly buff. You don’t know how much more muscley he could get but damn did he look good when he takes his shirt off. 

“You’re only with me to ogle my body.” Alistair mused, humoring you and flexing his arm. You swooned. 

“Maybe so but I stayed for your dick.” 

”Makes sense.” 

You paused. Normally you two would joke around about not giving a shit about each other and only doing this for sex, which isn’t wrong at the beginning but the fact that he sounded so.. Emotionless when he said that made your heart ache. 

You more than anyone knows how much he’s hiding underneath his tough exterior even if he denies it whenever you tease him for it. No matter how much of an asshole he might actually be, Alistair had already shown you his soft side too many times for you to not feel sorry for him at times like these. 

You nudged his arms away from your waist, noting his reluctance and you turned around to straddled him. He arched a brow. 

“Thought weekends were our rest days though I won’t say no to a quick one.” A sly grin tugged at his lips and you rolled your eyes as you placed some inches between your hips to stop the temptation. 

“Easy tiger, let’s take things slow this time. I lead. You sit.” It wasn’t often that you got to take control over him so you weren’t going to blow this once in a lifetime chance up. Besides, you had other things in mind. 

Alistair didn’t put too much of a fight so for that you were immensely thankful. God knows how bitchy he could be when his dominant side was threatened. 

“I need you to relax for me okay?” 

He scoffed. “I haven’t relaxed since high school.” 

“Okay same but I’m serious you gotta relax and be one with your inner peace for this,” You covered his mouth with your hand and gave him A Look. “No self deprecating jokes you fucker.” 

Alistair sighed and nodded, taking a few slow breaths and you felt his muscles grow less tense underneath you. “Good boy.” <>His eyes snapped towards you and you grinned. Calling him that was an absolute first in whatever strange relationship the two of you had and probably even in his entire life. 

If all goes according to plan cuddling with him afterwards should feel much better for him and he would be hopefully in a better mood. There was the voice in the back of your head saying that you wanting to do this to make him feel loved. Your hands rested on his chest as he leaned up a bit to kiss you on the lips, eyes closed and gently pushing him back against the headboard. So what if you cared about his well being, he was still human. Even Alistair of all people needed to take things slow and be praised. 

When you parted away from him you didn’t miss him trying to keep close to you to have the kiss continue and you laughed. “You can be really cute sometimes.” 

Alistair froze in place before quickly looking away from you, pulling the collar of his robe to cover his face and you gasped. No fucking way. 

“Alistair Kirkland! Are you.. Blushing?” 

He immediately shook his head, huffing onto the robe and you busted into a giggling fit, much to his displeasure and embarrassment. “I didn’t even know you were capable of that! Holy shit- You really are cute sometimes. Just gotta give you an extra push to make that side show.” 

He steadily brought the robe down to look at you and you could still see his red covered face. It had spread to his ears and his shoulders from what you could see, making his faint freckles pop out a little. “I am not cute. Take that back.” 

You grinned at him. “Never. I have other things in mind which you are going to sit here obediently through.” 

He sighed loudly. 

You got comfortable on his lap once more before you moved the only real clothes he had covering him up from you. The grin had eased into a soft smile as you admired his body, dragging your fingers down his collarbone to his chest. A happy sigh left you. Yeah, him working out was a nice bonus to being with him. 

It didn’t take long until you were back to appreciating every inch of him like you were before. You could tell by that look on his face that he had never experienced this sort of treatment from anybody so you were going to have to make this very special for him. 

”Do you trust me?” You asked, lips barely brushing against his skin before looking up to those memorizing green eyes. He didn’t let a second go by before nodding. 

”Yes.” 

Your heart fluttered at this. It meant more to you than you thought it would have to hear him say that and filled you with confidence that he wouldn’t push you away for his soon to come praise. Even if there were parts of you that thought he didn’t deserve an ounce of love, you were willing to give him some, only for tonight. 

You had to move away from him a bit to start planting gentle kisses at his stomach. The slight chub showing from his weeks of taking a break and you smiled, making extra sure to give attention to his more softer parts. His hips wiggled, the hand that was on your waist tightened while the other was clutching the sleeve of his robe. “As much as I love seeing you being buff.. Having you all soft and warm is nice too.” 

He rolled his eyes but a rumbling laugh escaped with it. You sat up straight, dragging your fingers along his happy trail up to his chest where you were greeted with even more hair. Sometimes you wondered what he looked like without so much hair covering his body as it was literally everywhere. His arms were fully covered, that scruff on his chin was quickly turning into a beard, you lost hope for his chest but his happy trail and thighs were cute to you. He kept himself in a good enough state for you in that he shaves semi regularly. 

Alistair seemed to have noticed you lost in thought, “It’s a wonder that I haven’t given you carpet burn given how often we fuck.” You held back the urge to agree because honestly sometimes it did hurt or at least itch when he forgets to trim for too long. You didn’t have the heart or patience to deal with him being huffy over it. 

”Mm, yeah but now you’ve opened the door to me liking you being hairy.” It was meant to be teasing but _honestly he looks pretty damn good._

He cracked a small smirk, leaning down to kiss you, nipping lightly at your lip only to have you pull away. “Alright alight, I’ll leave you to your plan.” He mused. 

”It would be an amazing plan if you,” You poked his chest and forced yourself to not mess with his chest hair. “Would stop being so fucking handsome and go back to being you’re cute almost submissive self.” 

”Me submissive? Do you even know who’s lap your sitting on?” Alistair scoffed, forcing your hips to come closer towards his and you pushed back against him. 

”I’m trying to be a good person and do the whole body worship thing but fine- if you don’t want to do it then we can just have sex.” You cross you arms, staring at him waiting for his reaction. 

He blinked. You could tell that he was processing what you had said and once he realized his thumb was circling on your hips that turned into light tapping. You grinned. He was considering it. 

The tapping was a dead give away — One of his ticks that you had learned from how long you two knew each other. Not to mention that he wasn’t grinding up on you given how close you were to his dick so that was also another sign that his mind was on something else. 

”You were going to praise me?” He asked, voice soft, almost inaudible. 

”Mhmm. I thought you would like it because I know that you go through a bunch of shit so I wanted to, yknow, try it out to see if it would make you feel better.” It was now your turn to get embarrassed. Here you were trying to do your best to make him feel loved and not alone yet he’s still wanting to be a big tough guy. It was as endearing as it was frustrating. 

Alistair ran his hand through his hair almost nervously before letting out a shakey sigh and shrugged. “Fine. Go ahead. Do whatever just don’t be too cheesy.” 

You laughed and leaned up to kiss the tip of his nose, cupping his cheeks and nuzzled him. “You’re such a big baby.” 

He arched a brow. “That doesn’t sound like praise to me.” 

”Yeah well you’re being a big baby so I’m going to call you out in it,” You then smiled fondly at him. “But you’re _my_ big baby.” 

Silence. 

”That was really bad.” 

”Fuck I know I’m so sorry.” 

”You wanna try that again?” Alistair sounded amused which was an accomplishment in itself. 

You huffed, bouncing on his lap making him bite at his lips and glare down at you. “I don’t know Ali, did you finally lighten up to the idea of someone wanting to say nice things about you?” 

Alistair took a second to think before a rare genuine smile graced his face and you swore you heard him giggle a little in his half asleep state. “Aye.” 

You smiled right back at him, giving him one last kiss before you returned to the important task at hand. Your hand was resting on his chest as he gently nudged him down and placed yourself between his thighs. His legs bent and you played at the ends of his boxers. Already knowing that he probably hadn’t washed them in a day or two you wasted no time to take them off and throw them across the room, aiming for the bathroom to never see them again. Damn things could go burn for all you cared. 

His fingers went through your hair as he twirled strange between each boney bruised finger until he hand a handful clutched. You glanced up at him, seeing his half lidded green eyes looking back down at you and your heart skipped a beat when he saw that he was still smiling. That gorgeous smile that showed off his surprisingly nice teeth with barely there dimples shining through. 

Starting off a trail of kisses from his outer thighs down to the inners you took your time to appreciate every inch of him. The mans breath would hitch whenever your oh so softly brushed over his growing hard on, having to bite his knuckle to not make a sound and roll his hips closer, wanting you to properly touch him. 

”I don’t think I’ve ever said this but.. I really do like you.” You mumbled against his skin, just loud enough for him to hear. 

Alistair didn’t say a word. His fingers stopped massaging at your head. 

You laughed weakly. “Yeah yeah I know. After all the shit you put me through- Having feelings for you should be the last thing on my mind but somehow it happened. Even though you can be an ass sometimes you have your moments in being soft,” You kissed closer near his most sensitive parts. “Whenever you cuddle after we do something particularly intense, or when you make breakfast even if some of it gets burnt, holding my hand when we go out. You wouldn’t do that if I didn’t mean at least _something_ to you and I fucking fell for you.” 

Your light sniffle pulled him out of his thoughts and he was quick to wipe under your eye. You leaned into his touch. “Here I am about to cry with your dick out in front of me. We always end up like this don’t we.” 

”Far too often,” He whispered, cupping your cheek and brushing some hair from your eyes. “Though, this time feels different.” 

”A little bit.” You began planting small light affections over the sides of his cock to avoid delving deeper into the endless pit that is emotions. Last thing you needed was to be crying then notice that it only made him harder. He seemed pleased to have your focus back on his dick. You knew emotions were never his strong suit. Maybe after this you two could properly talk it out. 

Your hands would linger along his thighs or move up to brush your fingertips on him, feather light touches purposely trying to make him feel on edge. It was working for sure if him forcing his hips down had anything to say about it. Occasionally you would dip your head down on his tip only to come back up and hear Alistair groan. You lazily jerked him off, grinning at him and stuck your tongue out playfully. 

”If you do that one more time I swear to god I’m going to fuck that pretty little throat of yours until you can barely speak.” He threatened. 

Honestly it wouldn’t be the first time he’s done that so you weren’t going to put it past him that he would do it. 

With a small giggle you nodded and lowered your head down to take a little more than half of his length. The rest you stroked slowly, reaching down to gently grip at his sack before coming back up to squeeze at the base the way he liked it. Everything about the man commanded to be in control so to have so much over him with his dick in your mouth made you feel very powerful. Even better was him forcing himself to not make much noise, his head leaned back and lips parted, clenching and unclenching his hands on the blankets, the subtle hip spasms he played off as tying to get comfortable. If you could you would tease him about it all. 

Once his telltale sign of being close to realize was made known to you you quickly pulled off of him. The man practically growled, hands coming up to claw down his face and bucked up into the air as if it would give him any satisfaction. He was in a pitiful state of horniness and you loved it. The very sign of him panting and red faced made you feel powerful. 

”I’m going to kill you.” He said breathlessly. 

You snorted. “Yeah right. If you kill me then who’s going to fuck you?” 

”I can find someone else to fill your spot.” 

”I mean sure but it won’t be me,” You smirked at him. “Then you won’t have me riding that fat cock of yours in a few seconds and have the honor of stuffing me full of your cum. No one else can make you feel the way I do, now can they Alistair?” 

Alistair groaned loudly. “I hate it when you’re right. You look so smug and sexy. It drives me fuckin’ crazy.” 

”I know.” You made your way to straddle his lap, carefully placing yourself so that his dick was pressed right against your now nearly bare ass. Having just your underwear on along with a shirt this close to him was definitely working it’s magic on him. 

Your arms rested on his shoulders, bringing his face closer towards yours as you kissed him feverishly while rocking your ass against his cock, letting it dip at your heat but never fully letting it slide in. “Does that feel good Alistair? It’s close enough right?” 

Through grit teeth he said a soft ‘yes’. His grip on your ass only tightened to the point his nails were digging into your skin. You didn’t mind. 

You allowed the tip to run along your heat some more times to ease his frustrations though it only seemed to make things worse. Oooh nooo! What a shame! You snickered to yourself and wiggled your hips down on him a bit. An act of pity. 

By now you could feel his cock throb on you from how long you had kept him pent up. You cupped his cheeks, kissing his forehead then on his lips. “Come on Ali, just a little longer. Hold out for a bit more and it’ll all be worth it. I promise.” 

This definitely grabbed his attention. “..How much longer?” 

”How close do you think you are-“ 

”If you move those hips one more time I’m going to cum.” 

”Whoa.” 

Alistair let out a bark of a laugh before groaning lightly when you had rocked back onto him again. He glared weakly at you though you could tell that he was trying his hardest to not smile again. “Just get to it.” 

You tilted you head up to nuzzle at the crook of his neck before glancing down to your hips, dragging the tip of his cock with each long drawn out with each careful grind. It wouldn’t be long until he lost his patience with you then slam you down onto him so you eventually sped up until you felt him grip your skin tightly. 

”Get on with it or I won’t be gentle.” He growled out sending shivers down your spine. You stood your ground however, slipping off whatever else you had left on then allowed him to dip inside of you, bouncing on and off of the tip that made Alistair throw his head back with a loud groan. 

It took everything in your power to not drag this out for longer like you had planned but he could only be nice for so long. With a soft laugh, you sunk yourself lower onto him and you could hear him mumble small thank yous under his breath followed by a growly ‘fuck’ when you had eased your way down all the way to the base. 

”Thank you so fuckin’ much- Holy shit- Please please _please_ don’t ever do that again.” Alistair was picking the pace up with each desperate thrust into you. Breathless and incoherent moans leaving him at every second. 

Your face was buried in the crook of his neck as he fucked you. There was no doubt in your mind that you would wake up with dark bruises on your hips and thighs from how harshly he was grabbing you but you couldn’t find it in yourself to care. All that mattered right now was how deep he was and how full he made you feel. Your fingernails were digging into his back, occasionally pulling at his hair to force his head back and leave behind hickies. Anything you could do to leave you mark on him. 

It took you a while to hear the light sniffling coming from him though once you did you could feel your heart soften. You smiled, your hands holding his face and planting a soft kiss on the lips. “You okay big guy?” You managed as he slowed down the pace. 

Alistair nodded, not pulling away from the kiss, staying as close as he possibly could against you. “Thinking about how lucky I am” 

The sentence made you freeze. That hazy light headedness came in hard and you rocked back to meet his thrusts. “That’s super cheesy.” 

A groan mixed laugh left him. “Fully aware of that.” 

You both shared a smile as you wiped at his under eyes from any tears he wouldn’t admit to and he went back to fucking you properly only this time it felt much more intimate. Alistair called you so many pet names you lost count, only knowing that each one made you feel intensely loved. It was something you never expected from him. 

Needless to say, the man had definitely satisfied your needs. Even more so when after the two of you came he went straight to cuddling you once you both were decently cum free. His strong arms were back around you in their spot and his ugly robe was tossed onto the floor along with the rest of your clothes. 

The first to fall asleep was you unsurprisingly. It was tradition that he would ramble as apart of aftercare about some story that came to mind to ease you into his sleep. His low rumbly voice never failed to make you feel at ease. 

When he saw that you have fallen asleep he smiled, taking his fingers through your hair, kissing the top of your head. A small, “I love you” could be heard from him before he fell asleep with you. 

Saturday mornings were perfect.


End file.
